moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping
| producers = | writers = | starring = | music = Matthew Compton | cinematography = Brandon Trost | editing = | production companies = | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 86 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $20 million | gross = $9.5 million }} Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping is a 2016 American comedy\parody film directed by Akiva Schaffer & Jorma Taccone (who also star in the film), co-produced by Judd Apatow & written, produced by & starring Andy Samberg, The film also starred Sarah Silverman, Tim Meadows, Imogen Poots, Joan Cusack and Maya Rudolph & is believed to be loosely based off of the career of pop singer Justin Bieber. It was released on June 3, 2016 by Universal Pictures and despite the film receiving positive reviews, it was a box office bomb, grossing just $9.5 million against its $20 million budget. Plot In this parody of music documentaries, the film is about the documentary focusing on fictional recording artist Conner4Real and the ups & downs of his music career. Cast *Andy Samberg as Conner "Kid Conner" Friel / Conner4Real *Akiva Schaffer as Lawrence "Kid Brain" Dunn, Conner's former bandmate and songwriter who became a farmer following the breakup *Jorma Taccone as Owen "Kid Contact" Bouchard, Conner's former bandmate and current DJ *Sarah Silverman as Paula Klein, Conner's publicist *Tim Meadows as Harry Duggins, Conner's manager *Ashley Moore as Sarah, Conner's personal assistant *Bill Hader as Zippy, Conner's roadie *Chelsea Peretti as Brunette CMZ Reporter *Chris Redd as Hunter the Hungry *Emma Stone as Claudia Cantrell (uncredited) *Eric André as Dreadlocked CMZ Reporter *Imogen Poots as Ashley Wednesday, Conner's girlfriend *James Buckley as Sponge, a member of Conner's entourage *Joan Cusack as Tilly, Conner's mom *Joanna Newsom as Steam Punk Doctor *Justin Timberlake as Himself *Kevin Nealon as Gary Sikes (Label Photographer) *Maya Rudolph as Deborah *Mike Birbiglia as Blonde CMZ Reporter *"Weird Al" Yankovic as Hammerleg Lead Singer *Will Arnett as Main CMZ Reporter *Will Forte as Conner's bagpipe player Cameos *A$AP Rocky as himself *Adam Levine as himself *Akon as himself *Arcade Fire as themselves *Big Boy as himself *Carrie Underwood as herself *Danger Mouse as himself *DJ Khaled as himself *Jimmy Fallon as himself *Mariah Carey as herself *Mario Lopez as himself *Martin Sheen as himself *Michael Bolton as himself *Nas as himself *Pharrell Williams as himself *Pink as herself *Questlove as himself *Ringo Starr as himself *The Roots as themselves *RZA as himself *Seal as himself *Simon Cowell as himself *Snoop Dogg as himself *T.I. as himself *Usher as himself *50 Cent as himself *Walter Jones as himself Production The principal photography on the movie began on May 14, 2015, announced by Universal Pictures under the working title "Conner4real." On February 29, 2016, Andy Samberg announced the film's title & poster on "Jimmy Kimmel Live!" Box Office "Popstar: Never Stop Popping" was expected to gross around $7 million from 2,311 theaters in its opening weekend, but it grossed $$322,000 from its Thursday previews and $1.8 million on its first day. During its opening weekend, it grossed $4.6 million and finishing at #8 at the box office Critical Reception The movie has received positive reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, it has a rating of 77%, based on 136 reviews, with an average rating of 6.6/10. According to the site's critical consensus: "Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping updates the rock mockumentary for the 21st century mainstream – and hits many of its low-hanging targets with side-splitting impact." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 69 out of 100, based on 43 critics which indicates "generally favorable reviews" and audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B" on an A+ to F scale. Vince Mancini of Uproxx gave the film a positive review, saying: "It’s as stupid as it is relevant, and that layering of humor styles — insightful satire, no-holds-barred vulgarity, irresistible juvenilia, surreal pop art, timeless deadpan — are Popstar‘s hallmark. It’s smart, dumb, silly, and gross in all the right ways. I loved it." David Palmer of The Reel Deal gave the the movie 8/10, calling it the best comedy of 2016 and praised the songs. Ignatiy Vishnevetsky of The A.V. Club wrote: "No music mockumentary has really managed to reproduce This Is Spinal Tap’s comic mojo, but Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping gets closer than most to that subgenre-defining comedy’s mix of the dead-on and the over-the-top, even if it tends to go for quantity over quality." Trailer Category:2010s films Category:2016 films Category:American comedy films Category:American parody films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Box Office Bombs